The present invention relates generally to gambling systems, and more particularly to a system and method for generating and executing insurance policies for gambling losses.
Gambling at casinos has long been a popular activity. Casinos offer a wide variety of games such as slot machines and table games. Some of the more common slot machines include standard reel machines, video poker, and keno machines. A conventional slot machine operates when a player inserts one or more coins, bills, or tokens into a coin acceptor and plays the game by pulling a handle or pushing a button. In many instances, the slot machines are connected to a network with a centralized tracking system.
Regardless of the particular type of game, gambling generally exposes the players to unpredictable gambling losses. Once a player starts gambling, it is sometimes hard for the player to keep accurate track of the amount of gambling losses, and even players that can do so sometimes find it hard to control the urge to continue playing. Thus, gambling may result in a substantial financial loss to the player.
It is known in the art to provide insurance policies against certain types of gambling losses. One system for providing such gambling loss insurance is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,178,390 (Okada). This patent describes a slot machine that offers insurance by having the player insert coins into a coin acceptor dedicated to insurance payments. Thereafter, the slot machine provides a payout to the player depending on whether the machine has paid any jackpots over a given number of handle pulls. The payout, however, is not directly related to the amount of gambling losses, and the insurance protection applies only to a particular machine from which the insurance was purchased. Therefore, the player not only has limited flexibility in defining the policy requirements, the player must play at a particular machine during the entire insurance coverage period.
Another patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,731 (Clarke), teaches a slot machine that pays out to the player when a predetermined number of consecutive games are lost. Similar to the Okada patent, however, the protection is not transferable between various slot machines, and the player cannot define the requirements of the protection, such as amount of losses.
Accordingly, not only are these systems restrictive in defining the type and scope of the insurance protection, they do not offer avenues for individuals to play different types of games at different locations under a single insurance coverage. Instead, the players must purchase the insurance at the particular machine at which they will play throughout the entire insurance coverage period. Additionally, once the player initiates the insurance period, the player does not have an option to suspend the gambling session. Thus, these systems not only provide limited protection against gambling losses, they also significantly limit the games that may be played while covered by an insurance policy.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide protection against unpredictable gambling losses with flexible insurance policies.
It is also desirable to offer insurance protection enabling players the freedom to move between slot machines while maintaining a high level of playing enjoyment.
It is further desirable to provide a method of procuring gambling loss insurance through commonly accessible means such as credit cards.